


Dean...

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, cavity inducing sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, Angel of the Lord, has a very heartfelt and sincere opinion of Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean...

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepless night leads to utter fluff and sweetness.

Dean…

When I think of you, I see the good in humanity. 

I see the best that mankind has to offer.

I know you would never agree with me about that, but consider how long I've observed the Earth and its inhabitants. 

In just a few short years, a time span that is the mere blink of an eye to an angel, you have completely and utterly changed everything for me. 

A soldier who fought for God and Heaven for longer than a human being can fathom, suddenly found himself fighting for one of those very same humans instead. 

You are not just any human, however. You never were. You never will be.

You were the Righteous Man. The Michael Sword. The child of John and Mary Winchester, fated to exist. A brother. A hunter. A friend. Even a mentor, though you never considered yourself to be one. 

You are so many things, Dean Winchester. 

But above all else, again despite your arguments to the contrary, you are good. 

I will believe that completely and faithfully for the rest of my existence and will gladly spend every day for the rest of yours trying to help you see it for yourself. 

A daunting challenge, but one I gladly take on.

You know at this point that I would do anything for you anyway. 

I always come when you call. 

I will fight for you until my last breath. 

But above all else, I will love you with every fiber of my being, for as long as the stars shine in the night sky.

That is my promise to you.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean Winchester most certainly did not shed a single tear as Castiel spoke those words to him while standing together at the altar of a little church in Lebanon. 

He shed many.

And Sam got it all on camera.


End file.
